Big time College
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: Join three girls as they head from Oklahoma to Minnesota to college where they Meet the boys. They struggle for love, happiness and their diploma!  AU, Slash of the Jarlos Variety, OCs and smut. Hey, It's college.


Alright, this is Big Time College, so I'm here to warn you…never mind. Boys, do my dirty work.

James: Serenemonologue doesn't own us. She just wishes she does. I mean im pretty. Who doesn't wanna own me?

Kendall: This will contain Slash of the Jarlos variety. And really? You guys made up little acronyms about us? Smut and Jo bashing.

Logan: There will be a couple of OCs. Deal with it

Carlos: Cool! I'm a art major! Do I get corndogs?

Serenemonologue: Sure, as long as I get a kiss!

James: Don't touch him!

Tasha: Just geet oon with eet.

Jade: I also don't own Maddy. She belongs to the amazingly awesome Waterwicca, who I really love. She owns my heart! My Jagan and Kenlos heart!

(Line break Y'know?)

"This is it. The beginning of our life. The day we stop mooning around our houses and bumming off of our parents. Were now Minnesota, at college. Jade, your gonna kick some major ass at Cross Country. National champ, baby! Maddalada Ding Dong, You are gonna be the best damn teacher that I know."

"Don't forget you, Tashakins! Your gonna be a fantabulous artist!"

Three girls were standing on the outside of a building named "Palm Woods hall." They had suitcases in their hands, one had a lanyard hanging in her mouth. They looked nothing alike but the way they stood close together, like a mini-pack, symbolized closeness. They all had different body types and different styles.

The shortest girl had long, straight dark brown hair and big blue eyes. Her suitcases were mostly blue, a calming color that was the exact shade of her eyes. The girl standing next to her had waist length curly brown hair and eyes that reminded people of the Caribbean waters. Her suitcases were mixmatched with funky colors like hot pink, green and even a paint splattered one. The tallest one had short dirty blond hair with fly away bangs, her suitcases were covered in wolves. They all nodded their heads and stepped into the building.

"It really sucks that your not rooming with us, Tasha." The one with the curly hair said as she picked up her bags. She grinned at her companions as she sauntered up to the RA.

"Hi, My name's Jade George, I'm looking for my room?" The RA was an attractive looking male. His eyes flickered over Jade's body, making her want to step back behind Tasha. She held her ground though.

"My name is Jett, I see you run Cross Country. I'm a sophomore here and I run as well. Maybe I can show you the course."

The shortest girl, Maddison Daniels, looked at the RA with disgust. She really hated men who were like that. They see a cute girl and they automatically think they can score with them just they have a cute face. Jade placed a comforting hand on Maddy's shoulder.

"Well, Jett, I'd love to run with you. Maybe sometime later we could check out the course?"

Jade was only being polite, that much was obvious. She was uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. She just smiled and extended her hand for the room key.

"Jade George, you'll be rooming with Maddison Daniels and you are?" He said almost in disdain to Tasha. His tone of superiority made Jade want to throw something at him.

'I'm Tasha Lucas, an art major."

His disdainful look increased at the word art. Jade rolled her eyes. Is this guy for real, she thought to herself as he checked the list.

"Tasha Lucas, you'll be rooming with Camille Sanders. She's a pretty cool girl…a little crazy. She's a theater major. Hope you get along."

He dropped the key into Tasha's hand. Jade glared at him as they walked by. She let out a shriek as Jett's hand came across her ass.

"Hey, Jett, Why don't you keep your slimy hands to yourself?"

The three girls turned around to see one of the most gorgeous they have laid their eyes on. He was tall, muscular with a pretty face and hazel eyes.

"Diamond, She's a runner. If she wants to keep in the coaches good graces…."

Jade sent the tall guy a thankful glance but she continued on up the stairs, only to hear the sound of someone screaming. Tasha and Maddy exchanged a glance, shrugged and followed the girl up the stairs. Jade and Maddy were staying in room 609 and Tasha and this Camille girl were rooming in 610. Of course, the screaming was coming from room 610.

"LOGAN MITCHELL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET JAMES RUN AROUND ON HIS OWN!"

Tasha arched a dark brow but stuck the key in the lock. She turned the key, opened the door and she couldn't stop the grin that covered her face. The girl had curly dark brown locks and her face just screamed mischievous. She turned.

"My roommate! I can't believe your finally here! I've been waiting all day to meet you!"

Camille Sanders just screamed energy and drama. She knew how to shine and Tasha loved it.

"Hi! My name is Tasha!" Tasha extended her hand and Camille grabbed it and shook it enthusiastically. Jade let out a snort, she knew the two girls were going to get along just fine. Jade excused herself and went across the hallway.

"Here we go!

Jade opened the door and she kinda wished she didn't. The room wasn't the best, that was for sure. Jade sighed, ran to the bed on the right, threw her bag on the lumpy mattress and broke out in a round of breakdancing. She couldn't believe she was finally here in Minnesota, running in college and living with her best friends. Sort of, anyway.

"Jade, Make you bed, and don't leave your bags everywhere. Your mother might've loved you but I don't, So I won't clean up after you."

"Whatever Maddy, You know you love me! Let's totally go check out the campus!" Jade squealed as she ran over to one of her bags and began pulling out bunches of clothes. She had to look amazing. She slipped out of her sweats and tshirt and slipped on a pair of black leggings, a sapphire button up shirt and a pair of knee high black riding boots. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Maddy, who rolled her eyes.

"Come on Maddy! Live a little. It's college! We can do whatever we want to! We already checked in and everything online! Thank god!"

Maddy rolled her eyes but she agreed. She popped over to Tasha and Camille's room only to see Camille with her nose buried into one of Tasha's many books on werewolves and Tasha was reading one of Camille's scripts. Maddy shook her head, closed the door and beckoned for Jade to follow her. There are a few things that one must know if their friends with Jade, Maddy thought as she watched the girl slide down the railing on the stairs. She loved to be in control, since she couldn't control her sister getting sick, the car accident that almost took her life and the fact that she tore her ACL freshman year.

"Let's go!"

Maddy let out a scream as Jade grabbed her hand. She took off tearing through the lobby of the Palmwoods. Jade was three inches taller than Maddy and outweighed her by over twenty pounds, so it was safe to say that Maddy was getting drug around like a rag doll. Jade was giggling like crazy. She just had to see the cross country course, the football stadium, the hockey rink and just about everything.

Jade wasn't paying as much attention as she should have and she noticed a couple of things to late. She noticed Maddy was practically getting drug on the ground, there was a Latino guy picking up a suitcase and Jade was going to crash into him. She could either move and let Maddy hit him or she could try to maneuver around him. She didn't take ballet and cheerleading for anything, but she decided to act to late and she crashed right into him. He was shorter than her and she probably weighed more than him so when they crashed, Jade landed on bottom with the guy on top of her with Maddy sprawled beside them.

The silence was awkward for a few seconds, than Jade busted up laughing. She couldn't help it. Tears of mirth were pouring down her face and she couldn't get a deep breath. The Latino guy laying on top of her started to laugh as well. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to push himself off but he was laughing so hard he collapsed on top of her again. Maddy let out an huff of air and stood up, dusted off her behind and glared at the two idiots on the ground.

"Jade, guy we crashed in to. Your causing a scene and it's embarrassing and I'm about to kick you in the face."

The Latino guy finally stood up, grinned and pulled Jade to her feet.

"Hi, My name is Carlos Garcia. Pleased to meet you!"

Jade grinned at Carlos before grabbing his hand and shook it.

"I'm Jade George, I'm really sorry for crashing into you. I wasn't paying any attention and next thing I know BAM! I crashed into you."

Jade picked up the suitcase that fell out of Carlos's hand, handed to him, smiled and turned to walk away. Maddy smiled at the boy before she followed her friend. Jade stepped into the cool Minnesota air and she knew she made the right decision. She had a feeling that she'd really love it here in Minnesota.

(LINEBREAK Y'KNOW)

Kendall Knight frowned as he glanced at his cell phone. Carlos always had to take forever to go to the car didn't he. He shook his head, growled, and listened to James rant on and on about how Jett was awful. Normally, Kendall would love to take part in this conversation but right now, one of his suitemates was missing, Logan was to busy stressing over his pre-med classes and their suite was a complete pig sty. The saddest part was that they've only been here for thirty minutes.

"Can you believe him? This girl was asking for her room key and Jett pretty much told her to sleep with him to keep a good position on the Cross Country team! He even slapped her ass!"

Kendall growled low in his throat. Jett would do something like that. He slammed his hand down on the table when Carlos waltzed into the room, giggling.

"I just crashed into this girl in the lobby. She was crazy. I loved it."

Kendall rolled his eyes as Logan walked in, mumbling something about bones. Kendall rolled his eyes again, Dear lord, his friends were weird.

"Logan, Calm down, your going to do fine. You got accepted didn't you. Carlos, please, don't tell me you hurt her and James, stop talking about Jett. It's pissing me the fuck off."

Kendall clenched his hands into fists and he was tempted to stomp out of the suite. He was staying in room 709 with his three best friends. He loved them all to death, he really did, but sometimes they made him want to punch babies. He grabbed a hoodie from a random suitcase and walked out of the door. He needed to think and clear his mind.

Since the Palmwoods hall was a co-ed dorm, he wasn't shocked to see girls running around. He knew Camille was around her somewhere. That's when he felt a soft hand on the back of his neck. He knew that hand.

"Jo, what are you doing here?"

Kendall's voice was dark with anger. He really couldn't believe SHE was here. He glared at the blonde. He honestly couldn't blame himself for falling for her all those years ago. She was gorgeous with the blond curls and bright brown eyes. She was smiling softly at him and he wanted to slap her.

"I followed you here, Kendall. You want me here, don't you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked away from her, telling himself that he wasn't acting like a huge baby. He really tried to act mature when it came to Jo Taylor, he really did, but he couldn't honestly blame himself. It was junior year in high school, he was looking for Carlos when he opened a supply closet by the gym he saw Jo fucking Jett and she looked like she was getting the ride of her life, pun fucking intended. The thing that made it worse was he just gave her a promise ring. She accepted.

He let out another sigh, and was really glad he got his anger taken care of. He sort of wished he would have taken that scholarship to OSU. He had no idea Jo was here. He knew Jett was here, who didn't know Jett was here with his ego. It was the size of a fucking elephant. He made James seem like a modest and kind boy.

He did not realize how dark it really was until he stepped outside. The cool air was causing shivers to run up his arms. He heard laughter and saw two girls walking on the sidewalk in front of palmwoods hall. One of them, a shorter one, shook the taller one off and she stomped inside, pausing to smile at Kendall. She was pretty cute. The taller one let out a whine and stomped her foot. The Smaller one was already inside and she did not hear.

'Really, Maddy? Really?"

Her voice was a little on the high pitched side and he could see her smile even in the dark. She stepped onto the porch and Kendall felt his breath hitch. She had long curly brown hair and eyes that reminded him of the time he vacationed to the Caribbean with Carlos's family. Her smile was bright and her gaze was intense. She was also dressed to kill.

"I really can't believe she left me out here. Wait, SHIT! She has the room key! Oh fuck, she's gonna lock me out of the room!"

She let out a high pitched squeal and charged up the steps yelling at the top of her lungs. Kendall let out a chuckle and let his gaze. He blamed his male hormones but he couldn't help but check her out. She had a pretty nice body. Then he realized he needed to not only get laid but he also needed to head to bed. Classes start tomorrow and Education and English wait for no one.

(LINE BREAK Y'KNOW)

AN: Yes, I am aware that this is pretty short, im tired. Next time it will be longer, I promise. And more interesting. And like I said, this goes out to Waterwicca. Love you girl! And Tashakins!

Bonus points to those who get where Y'Know comes from!


End file.
